


SYNTHETIC LOVE | a cricky ff

by j0eYj0rdis0n



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Gore, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Murder, Slurs, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0eYj0rdis0n/pseuds/j0eYj0rdis0n
Summary: "WE SAID THIS WAS THE LAST TIME, OVER AND OVER AGAIN!"In a small rural town in Pennsylvania, murders are slowly becoming common, and much more gruesome. Lucky for Ricky Olson, he, his mother, and sister move there at the right time to watch it all unfold. With the police stumped, Halloween rolling around, and a strange boy who he seems to run into everywhere. He becomes determined to figure out the next murders, all while trying not to be the next on the list.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book includes sensitive subject matter such as: slurs, abuse, violence, blood, gore, murder, and strong language.
> 
> CAST:  
> Ricky Horror  
> Chris Motionless

**Chris.**

My body is sore from another excruciatingly long day of work.   
At least it's rewarding, honest work.

Well at least the day job is...

We don't talk about the night job....

| | | 

I live in a relatively small town in rural Pennsylvania and It's actually quite nice. There's no one to bother me and I only have to drive fifteen minutes to my work instead of the hour drive the other guys have to take. Yeah living in the country has It's struggles but I love the peace I get.

I moved out here with my grandma when I was eight and now I'm seventeen, and going to be eighteen in a few months. I'm on my last year of high school and working at the local meat packing plant. All while taking care of my slowly deteriorating grandma. She suffers from Alzheimer's and Schizophrenia. A terrible combination I have to say.

It's really fucking hard to see the person who practically raised you, burn out.  
I also try hard to not think about the day she'll be gone. I don't even know what I'll do then... If I ever think about it for too long, I panic. That's why I refuse to talk to anyone about it. Not even my best friends. I wipe it from my mind all the while I'm not home. But all I can do for her now is just try to keep her happy.

I sigh and kick off my heavy boots at the front door.

"Grandma! I'm home!" I call out so she can hear me.

I'm met with a halfhearted hello and I take that as enough. I place my wallet and keys on the kitchen table and go to the living room where my grandma sits watching the news. So far since she's been diagnosed, she's been relatively fine... I hope that stays the same for a while. Only because It's already difficult to take care of her. Her mind is going pretty quickly and she struggles to remember basic things. But I can't help but be glad that she remembers me for the most part.

I take a seat in the recliner next to the couch and watch the news with her.   
They talk about how one little girl raised almost $500 for the local animal shelter. I roll my eyes.

I hate kids...

The reporter hands it off to the smokin' weather lady. She informs us that snow will most likely come sooner than we all thought.

Before Halloween? Wow...

That's really going to fuck with my plans... I had so many things to do before the first snow. Because when snow comes, it all becomes so much harder. Usually I just give up on my plans during the winter but I'm determined that this year I'll push through.

Soon the weather lady passes it back to the reporter and the mood is much more serious and I'm definitely intrigued.

"Today a body of a young woman has been found hanging from a tree in the forest..." The reporter says somberly. "The woman seems to have committed suicide." They switch to a view of police scurrying around behind yellow crime scene tape in the woods before coming back to the reporter. "The police have not disclosed any information but we will keep everyone updated when they do."

I crack an evil smile a little when I realize my work is on the television.

Oh please keep us posted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris.**

I sigh as I pull on my backpack, ready for the torture that is school. School had just started last week and I was never ready to come back. I was honestly planning on dropping out last year. I know I'd never make it through college and I'm already happy with the jobs I have. I don't need a degree.

My grandma is usually fine during the day. But some day's can be rough. There's no one around who could take care of her while I'm gone so I just have to leave her... I tell her that I'm leaving, I get no response as usual as walk out to my car, a 1967 black Corvette. I really scored with this one. It took me a while to find it and fix it up but It's definitely worth all the wait. That car is my baby. I've spent so long fixing it up and keeping it nice. So if anything were to happen to it, I would definitely have some issues.

I get in and drive to the one and only high school that we have in this stupid town. The school decided it would be best to continue with the regular schedule to keep the students minds off of the 'suicide' that happened on the first day back. Honestly a stupid idea on the schools part. I can't wait to hear what the parents are saying...

I park my car in the furthest space from the building in hopes that no one decides to park next to me and fuck up my car. I'm fine with walking if it saves me a load of money. I push open the doors to the school and as usual, the hallways are bustling with people. You'd be surprised at how many kids go to this school... It's more surprising how they haven't built a second building yet. Yes, we live in a small town, but this is only high school for miles. Kids get bused in from other small towns a little further from ours. And let me tell you that all these little towns add up quickly. The only other high school even close to the neighboring towns is the one in Scranton which is triple the distance it takes to come here. So unless you want to spend almost two and a half hours on a bus just getting to school, you come here.

I smile when I see my girlfriend in the hallway. I knew I told myself not to get attached to anyone at this godforsaken place, but I really couldn't help myself when it came to her. When I saw her the first day of sophomore year, I knew I wanted to be friends with her at the very least. It took me a while to actually go up and talk to her but look where we are now.  
I'm actually really lucky I have her. She's the sweetest most beautiful girl I've ever met. Even though she likes to think she prevents people from bullying me It's actually quite the opposite. But I let her think she's my savior.  
I get bullied relentlessly for the way I dress, the music I listen to, and well... Dating her.  
We're the complete opposite, she's the pink to my black and I love it. But that's another reason people bully me. I'm the tall goth kid and she's the short popular cheerleader, just without the bitchy attitude.

I run over to her and lean down to kiss her softly. In return she wraps her arms around me. "I didn't think you'd be here today..." She mumbles into my chest.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Thought you'd be working or with your grandma." She replies.

"You know I only work half days. And my grandma should be fine today." I smile and grab her small hand, leading her to my locker so I can put my stuff away.

"Well what time do you have to leave?" She asks and pushes her beautiful golden hair behind her ears.

"Today I'll leave when everyone else does." I reply. I know why she asks, she doesn't particularly like how my day job cuts into the school day. This means she can't see me as much as she wants to. I usually only have to do a half day of school so that I can take extra hours at my work, but today I chose to take the normal hours.

If only she knew about the night job.

She gives a bright smile, knowing I actually get to see her more today. I give her another quick kiss and get my stuff for my first class. "I promise we can go do something by ourselves sometime soon okay?" I look her in her crystal blue eyes.

She nods quickly and gives me a goodbye kiss before walking to her class with a beautiful smile. I watch her as she walks down the crowded hall.

God I love her...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ricky.**

The flight out to Pennsylvania was miserable. Children were crying, the turbulence was wild, and I threw up. Multiple times. Don't get me started about the drive to this shithole tiny town. Overall it was unpleasant to say the least.  
It took almost six hours to fly from Seattle to Scranton. And even then we had another two hours drive to get to the town we were really supposed to go to.

Mom wanted us to move out to a small town to get away from the city and the people in it. Something about air pollution and crime rates? She also got an offer to open a smoke shop out here. I don't really know and I don't really care. So she takes us to a town with a population of like two families. 

Okay well maybe not just two families...

When she heard about the murder that happened a few days prior she payed it no mind and told us that it probably wouldn't happen again and that it was probably just an anger release from some unhappy person.  
She's a total hippie what can I say?  
Anger release my ass. No person murders someone else unless they have a serious issue.

We get out of the taxi and stand in front of our new home. It's pitch dark out so we try our best to visualize. It's much bigger than our apartment back in Seattle but not huge. Mom said it had three bedrooms, three bathrooms and a large basement. Not a finished one of course but that can be worked on.   
I grab my suitcase out from the trunk of the taxi and wait for my mom to unlock the house.   
She said the moving van will be here tomorrow so we won't have to wait long for our stuff.

I walk around the house in the dark, trying to find the biggest room aside from the master bedroom. Mom automatically gets that one. My sister can suck it and get the small room.   
I find the room I want on the second floor and set my suitcase on the floor, turning on the overhead light and plugging in my phone that's in desperate need of a charge. The room is completely blank. No furniture, plain white walls, and one large window.

I sit on the edge of the window and look out at the large corn field that sits behind the house.

Boring...

After sitting around for a while I decide that It's probably better to go to bed and get ready for my first day school tomorrow since I have nothing better to do. I grab the blanket and pillow I brought with me and throw them on the dark wooden floors, laying down and closing my eyes.

I already hate this place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chris.**

The only reason I keep going to this shithole school is to see my girlfriend. I know I'm not going to college after this and I also know I'm not going to get a 'real' job when I graduate. Most of the time I still contemplate why I still waste my time here. Both the teachers and the kids are scared of me and I honestly have nothing going for me. I'm the 'freak' anyways.

I push the negative thoughts out of my head throw on a Misfits shirt, black skinny jeans and my combat boots. At least I can pretty much do what I want at school since no one cares about what I choose to spend my time doing.

I tell my grandma that I'm leaving and she gives me no response. I don't really feel like checking on her. I run out to my car and speed down the road when I realize I'm going to be late. Not that I really care when I get there.

I walk in the double doors to be greeted by the chubby guidance councilor who I know is sleeping with the principal. Her presence alone annoys me. I like to call her hotdog water. Just because she smells so bad.

"Hi Christopher!" She greets me happily.

_It's Chris_

I let out a small grumble in response.

"I just wanted to check in with you since I saw your grades are slipping." She gives a warm smile. She seems to be the only person who isn't scared of me besides my girlfriend...

"I'm fine." I grumble and throw my stuff in my locker, trying my hardest to get away before I snap.

"Are you sure Christopher? We can get you someone to help!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I snap around to face her. "I'm not a retard! I don't need any fucking help!!" I shout in her face before slamming my locker and walking down the hallway to my next class, fuming with anger. I'm not fucking stupid. I punch one of the metal lockers and I feel all of the anger build as I continue to beat the locker. My hand is numb and bleeding by the time I stop.

"Fuck..." I mumble to myself and shake my hand, the pain slowly starting to spread throughout. Ive never been good with anger, never in my fucking life have I been able to hold it in. I look up from my bruising hand to see a short skinny boy with greasy shoulder length black hair staring at me from down the hallway. "What the fuck do you want!?" I shout with fake anger.

I see him jump in fear then take off in the opposite direction of me.

Pussy.

After a while of standing there in the empty hallway I decide It's best to just go to class. I don't have anything better to do anyway. Who cares about a throbbing, potentially broken hand.

I walk swiftly down the hallway the boy took off at to get to my first class, Biology. My favorite class honestly. It's always interesting to learn about the human body which is what we're focusing on this year. A lot of kids hate it but I could sit for hours in this class and still enjoy it. And Its the only subject my grades are good in besides English where the grades I get are average at best. I push open the door and make my way to the back of the class where my seat is.

The pale greasy boy sits in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ricky.**

I realized by seventh period that I have every class with the kid who yelled at me. Ugh... He seems like a major asshole. But then again... Aren't I too?

Well anyways, school finally got out and I have no way home besides my own legs.  
And school is pretty far from the house...   
I sigh when I realize I know no one here to get a ride from. I'll have to tough it out. My legs are sticks anyways, I'll be getting a well deserved workout in.

I get my stuff out of my locker at the end of the hall and begin walking down the hallway to the double doors leading outside. On the way I see the tall kid who yelled at me pressed on top of a short blonde girl against the wall, his knee pressed in between her legs. I try not to audibly gag as I practically run past them. Disgusting.

| | |

It takes thirty minutes to get home by walking. I really need to get a car...  
I slowly walk up my driveway, legs burning all the way. I grumble to myself as I push the key in the lock and open the door, letting myself inside. Why couldn't we at least live a little closer to the school?

The house is still bare besides the few boxes we brought with us which are sitting on the floor in the living room. There's one straight hallway that goes from the front door all the way up to the stairs to the second floor. On the right side of the hallway is the living room with a nice large bay window facing the end of the street we're on. And on the left is a nice sized kitchen and dining room with a side door that leads out to who knows where. There's a small staircase that leads down to another small room that you can look over from the dining room. We'll probably turn it into an office or something... I honestly don't care. I hopefully won't stay here for long.

We have absolutely zero large items so I have nothing besides the few changes of clothes and my journal that rest in my backpack... I don't even have my skateboard. I let out groan in frustration.

With that being said, all I have is my phone, $70 in my wallet with my license, and a pack of cigarettes. So the natural thing to do when you have nothing else to do is to go and explore.

| | |

The town is small for sure, nothing like Seattle at all... At least the main roads are paved?  
The road I live on is gravel and I don't particularly like it.

On the main street that seems to run all the way through town, there's a few small shops closer to the beginning of the street. There's one called 'The Strange and Unusual' which I'll definitely have to check out. And there's others like a candle shop and a clothing shop too. It seems like a cozy town. As you get closer to the middle there's a supermarket, restaurant, bar, and a gas station. And from what I can see from here, the farther down you go, the more industrial it gets...

I don't care to go all the way down until I at least get my skateboard. And maybe get a friend or two if I'm lucky.

I decide to stop at the one shop that stands out like a sore thumb, black, dark, and best of all creepy. I quickly walk over and when I'm inside I'm shocked.

This is fucking awesome!

"Welcome to The Strange And Unusual! You seem new around here, how can I help you?" A heavily tattooed man asks with a smile.

"Uh... I uh..." I can't come up with real words while I'm still trying to take everything in.

The man gives a small chuckle, "I'm Balz, what's your name kid?"

"Uh... I'm Ricky." I say, slightly embarrassed from the lack of words.

"Well nice to meet you Ricky, if I can help you out with anything, come see me." He gives another smile before walking to the large wooden desk at the back of the shop.

I take a few more minutes walking around the shop before leaving and heading back home. By this time my mom is home and so is my sister with a large moving van in the front. I groan when I realize I'm going to have to help...

At least my stuff is here...

| | |

I finally got all of my stuff in my room and I'm somewhat content with the way I've put everything. I'm sweaty and gross but It's fine. I only had about 8 boxes vs my mom's 20 and my sister's 14. So it was a pretty fast process of unpacking for me.

Currently It's 10:30 PM and I'm beat. I usually end up going to bed at 1 in the morning but today has been way too long. I lie down on my bed and look out the window to the starry sky. I've never seen a sky like this in Seattle...

My eyes slowly shift to the larger house next to mine, more specifically the window across from mine. There's a boy who's sitting at his desk scribbling things down. He has the same style as me, black skinny jeans, band t-shirt, and long black hair that hangs in his face.  
The boy abruptly stands up from his desk with the sheet of paper he was writing on. He turns to face me and looks at me with wide eyes before quickly turning off the light and running out. 

Wait... 

That asshole lives next to me?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chris.**

I race down the stairs, grabbing my duffel bag of supplies I'll need for tonight from the top of the hallway closet. I throw on my boots and leather jacket, running out the front door to my car.   
The only thing I hate about this car is that the engine is loud. Really fucking loud. I usually wouldn't care during the day but when I go out at night It's pretty obnoxious.

I look down at the piece of paper that rests on my legs. In large black letters it reads 'Maya Unison' at the top.   
Just the girl I need to see tonight.   
Her parents are out of town for some family thing, I overheard her and her friends talking in the hallway. I knew that tonight would be the perfect chance to see her if I ever wanted to get her alone. She is pretty popular after all. I would know because my girlfriend is good friends with her, that doesn't stop me from hating her though. Fucking Bitch.  
But with her parents being out, I know she'll probably have her boyfriend over all night. But it won't be an issue. I don't mind taking care of him too.

| | |

I park my car four houses down and waste no time getting to the back door of her perfect little white house. A dark car is parked in the driveway, her boyfriend's I'm sure. The door is easy to open, they only use the lock on the doorknob making it incredibly easy. Idiots.  
I silently tiptoe up the stairs, not that a little noise would distract them any. They're making too much noise to care.

I patiently wait outside her bedroom door which is cracked open slightly. I stand there for a few seconds. Goddamn are they loud. I almost feel bad for the neighbors.  
I place my duffle bag at the edge of the top stair in case either one decides to run. I pull out a large knife from the bag and bust in the door. 

Her scream was just enough to get me going. 

Her boyfriend stands up, throwing on his boxers and standing protectively in front of his girlfriend who is now wrapped in her pink sheets, practically shaking in fear. It's almost laughable the scene in front of me.

"What the fuck do you want Cerruli!" The boyfriend shouts.

The girlfriend notices the knife first and points, "B-Brad! He's going to kill us!"

"No you don't you faggot." Brad grumbles and practically charges towards me.

I let out a chuckle when he lands a punch to my cheek. He's got another storm coming. It takes one good stab to the abdomen and he's on the ground howling in agony. Maya looks up at me with wide eyes.

"P-please Chris... Let's just pretend nothing  
h-happened!" She stutters out. When I give no response she starts pleading. "You can do whatever you want! Just please don't kill me!" She shrieks as she reaches for her phone on the side table, which I happily throw on the floor and crush it with a simple stomp of the foot.

She sobs uncontrollably when she realizes this is it.   
It's over.

But that's when she makes a run for the door. Bare naked she sprints. I let her get a little head start, she won't make it out of here alive anyway. I hear another shriek and I know the bag on the stairs got her. The thumps of her falling down get me to let out a chuckle.   
She's stupider than she looks.

I step over the bag and walk down the stairs where she lays on the ground, trying her best to crawl away. She broke her ankle for sure on that fall.

I take one ankle in each hand and drag her back up the stairs. Her screams and cries will soon alert the neighbors so I have to make this quick. She claws on each stair as I pull her, none of which she actually gets a firm hold on.

I throw her on the bed and looks up at me with ice cold fear and tears in her eyes.

"You never should've ran." I comment before slicing her throat.

I wipe the blood off my face and look at her boyfriend who's a heap on the floor. I pick him up by his arms and put him on the bed next to Maya.

I clean up everything I've touched and quickly make my exit, getting in my car and driving back home.


End file.
